


Cacophony of Color

by lanalucy



Series: Synchronicity [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Art Shows, Concerts, First Meetings, GYWO Bingo 2014, Gen, Painting, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie preps for her art show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cacophony of Color

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to newnumbertwo and laura_mayfair for beta duties and title brainstorming.

She walked down the street, shopping bag swinging jauntily at her side. She loved this time of morning, especially at this time of year. Her neighborhood was so colorful - awnings being rolled out or replaced, cars sparkling in the sunlight, women and men and children wearing their bright spring clothes again. She stored every detail in memory for later, for her pleasure painting. First thing this morning, though, she needed to finish the last of the work for the show. She’d let it dry overnight, and there were just a few small touches she wanted to add before calling it finished.

When she passed the flower vendor, she couldn’t resist a multi-colored bundle of fresh flowers - the first of the season. They’d look great on her kitchen table. She buried her nose in them, inhaling the scent of early spring. She climbed the stairs, worked the key into the lock, and shoved the thick steel door aside, then pulled it closed after her. She dropped her new paints onto the table, fixed her flowers up in a tall glass pickle jar, then walked around the big room opening up the windows.

The noise rising from the streets below created a rhythm in her head. It helped her shut down her thinking brain and call up her artist brain. She pulled the painting shirt over her head and sat down on her stool. She let the street sounds wash over her as she viewed the work she’d finished yesterday. The calls of the vendors and Mrs. Peretti shouting from across the street made her smile.

Yes. This really was some of her best work - the work that sold anyway. Personally, she liked the stuff she did for her own pleasure better. It always felt more like her somehow. She gave those as gifts, though - she did her best to keep the two kinds of painting separate from each other. She got out her colorboard and squeezed tiny drops of paint into little groupings, so each color combination would have its own discrete spot on the board.

After a couple of hours, she sat up and stretched. The street had quieted, so she turned the stereo to her favorite station and bounced around the perimeter of the room to get the blood flowing again. Then she walked the walls in her studio corner, examining each painting with a critical eye to be sure it matched the show’s theme. She nodded to herself and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

“Ragnarok.”

“Shelley? Evie. Paintings are finished. They’ll be ready for transport tomorrow.”

“That’s great! Can I come look at them today? I can bring lunch…”

“Of course. You don’t have to bring lunch, though. I can make something here.” Evie looked through her open pantry, considering and discarding lunch ideas.

“Save the home-cooked dinner for the celebration afterward,” Shelley said firmly.

“I can do that. I’m pretty sure my brother’s going to be in town the week of the show. It’ll be great to get everyone in the same room again.”

“Definitely. An hour, Evie?”

“Perfect.”

Evie watched Shelley pore over each painting, noting head-tilts and hums and finger snaps. Shelley got to the end of the line and looked up quickly. “These are fantastic, Evie! We sold eighteen out of twenty of yours last time. I bet we’ll sell out this time, before the night’s over, even. One of my guys says someone’s been asking about the ‘El’ paintings, wondering when the next show’s going to be.” She walked over to hug Evie. “I’m so excited!”

Evie hugged her back, adding the scratch that always made Shelley purr appreciatively.

As always, Shelley pulled back, teasing, “If you ever want to give up painting…”

“Not if you want me sane. I need painting like I need oxygen and food. You know that.”

“I do.” Shelley grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward the corner. “Now. Show me _your_ stuff. I’m dying to see what you’ve been up to lately. Then we’ll eat.”


End file.
